


Sacrificing yourself is not the same when it's not really a sacrifice

by jessajordamn



Series: the sky fell down (and so did we) [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Freeform, Other, Poetry, also implied monty green
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 17:03:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9912491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessajordamn/pseuds/jessajordamn
Summary: A pre 4x04 poem, inspired by Jasperin which





	

**Author's Note:**

> hey, here I am again!  
> some more poetry for y'all  
> as stated before, I just wanted to publish this somewhere :)
> 
> there is implied death here, but I think you might've guessed from the title?

I’ll poison my veins to bring you life  
my life is yours and always will be;  
I’ll douse my tongue in gasoline  
run the words like fire  
I’ll return to the ashes from which  
you will rise

I’ll drown all my fears in rain of acid  
my life is yours and always will be;  
I’ll melt my lungs and sip  
death through a straw  
I’ll open a bottle and cut myself  
crystal clear  
from the narrative I’ll disappear

Watch the world fade as  
my eyes flicker across  
your features  
strewn

Watch the carving in my chest as  
it heaves and rise  
from the ashes to which   
I’ll return

a blink and a breath  
I’ll revive  
you   
will whisper a promise:  
you  
will survive

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! if you liked it, please leave a comment!


End file.
